Dark equipment
Dark equipment is a recurring type of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is alternatively connected to the Blind status (which is also known as "Darkness"), or the Dark element. Some recurring Dark equipment pieces are the Dark Sword set of weapons and Dark Bow. Appearances Final Fantasy II The Dark Bow is a mid-powered bow. It has 25 Attack and has a chance to inflict Darkness on the target. Final Fantasy III In the remakes, the Dark Knife can be bought on the Invincible. It has 93 Attack and costs 30,000 gil. Final Fantasy IV The Dark Sword is Cecil's initially equipped weapon. It has 10 Attack and 30 Accuracy. It inflicts Dark-elemental damage. Dark Arrows are an ammo for bow-type weapons. They have an Attack power of 15 and can inflict Darkness on targets. The Dark Armor, Dark Gloves, and Dark Helmet are equipment pieces exclusive to Cecil. The armor has 5 Defense and 1 Magic Defense, the gloves give 2 Defense, and the helmet has 4 Defense. All of them also lower Evasion by 10. Finally, the Dark Shield has 2 Defense, 24 Evasion, and 1 Magic Evasion. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years All of Cecil's Dark equipment still exists in the game's coding, but the equipment was dummied out, and can only be accessed via hacking. Dark Kain can equip the Dark Sword if hacked. The Dark Harp is a mid-ranked harp that only Edward can use. It provides 25 Attack, 40% Accuracy, and a chance to inflict Blind. It can be bought in Baron while as Edward and in Kaipo for 2800 gil. Final Fantasy V The Dark Bow, known as Darkness in the RPGe translation, is a mid-powered bow. It 40 Attack, 43 Hit Rate, and can inflict Blind. Final Fantasy X The Dark Blade and Dark Cait Sith are weapons for Auron and Lulu. The Darkness Staff is a weapon for Yuna, and the Darkbringer is a weapon for Kimahri. All of them have "Darkstrike" as their dominant ability. Final Fantasy XII Dark Shot is available as ammo for all guns. It has an Attack of 4 and does Dark-elemental damage. In the original version, all ninja swords are Dark-elemental. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Darkness Blade, Darkbringer and Blacksword are swords, while the Darkness Axe, Black Book, Darkness Spear, Evil Lance, Bloody Bow, Cursed Blade and Darkening Harp act as the lone dark-elemental weapons of their respective equipment types. All the weapons are dark-elemental, and the Cursed Blade inflicts Blind. Bravely Default List of dark equipment: *Demon's Rod *Demon's Staff *Hadean Claws *Dark Shield *Dark Charm Bravely Second: End Layer Hadean Claws are knuckles best used by the Catmancer and Monk or any job with the Knuckle Lore support ability. Dark Shield is a shield best used by the Guardian and Knight or any job with the Shield Lore support ability. Dark Charm is an accessory that halves dark damage. Final Fantasy Dimensions There is a subtype of swords known as Dark Swords, which all bear the dark element. The Hell Claws are dark-elemental, and the Dark Bow inflicts Blind. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Dark equipment from Final Fantasy IV makes an appearance as equipment exclusive to Cecil. The Dark Sword is a level 1 sword that gives +4 Attack, the Dark Shield is a level 1 shield that boosts Defense by 5, the Dark Helmet is a level 1 helmet that gives 1 Defense and +25 Brave, and the Dark Armor is a level 2 armor that increases HP by 428. When any three of the equipment pieces are equipped, they activate the "Power of Darkness" ability, boosting Wall Rush Brave damage and Wall Rush HP damage by 20%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Dark Sword, Dark Shield, and Dark Helm all reappear from the previous game. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gallery Dark Bow FFII Art.png|Official art of Dark Bow from Final Fantasy II. FFII NES Blind Bow.png|Blind Bow in Final Fantasy II (NES). FFII GBA Dark Bow.png|Dark Bow in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Dark Bow GBA.png|Dark Bow in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII iPod Dark Bow.png|Dark Bow in Final Fantasy II (iPod). FF4-Kunai.png|Dark Sword in Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FF4-Asura.png|Shadow Blade in Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FF4-DarkSword-DS.png|Dark Sword in Final Fantasy IV (DS). FF4-Shadowblade-DS.png|Shadow Blade in Final Fantasy IV (DS). Dark Shield FFIV DS Render.png|Dark Shield in Final Fantasy IV (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Ashura.png|Dark Sword in Final Fantasy IV (PSP). FF4PSP Weapon Kiku-ichimonji.png|Shadow Blade in Final Fantasy IV (PSP). Darkbow.jpg|Dark Bow in Final Fantasy V. Silver Bow - FF5.png|Dark Bow in Final Fantasy V. BlackBook.jpg|Black Book in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Blacksword.jpg|Black Sword in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Bloody-Bow.jpg|Bloody Bow in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Cursed Blade.jpg|Cursed Blade in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Darkbringer-Darkness-Blade.jpg|Darkbringer in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Darkbringer-Darkness-Blade.jpg|Darkness Blade in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. |X|Darkness Axe in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Evil-Lance.jpg|Evil Lance in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FF4HoL Darksteel Shield.png|Darksteel Shield in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FF4HoL Dark Armor.png|Dark Armor in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. BD Dark Shield.png|Dark Shield in Bravely Default. |X|Dark Sword in Final Fantasy Dimensions. |X|Dark Axe in Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFD Dark Bow.png|Dark Bow in Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Dark Bow.png|Dark Bow in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Dark Bow SR.png|Dark Bow in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR). FFAB Shadow Blade SR.png|Shadow Blade in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR). FFAB Dark Bow SR+.png|Dark Bow in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR+). FFAB Shadow Blade SR+.png|Shadow Blade in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR+). FFAB Dark Knife SSR.png|Dark Knife in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR). FFAB Dark Knife SSR+.png|Dark Knife in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+). FFRK Dark Helm FFIV.png|Dark Helm in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Dark Armor FFIV.png|Dark Armor in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Category:Recurring equipment